Summon
The whole contents of this article were moved from the page. Tutorial about summoning a Gemling The following is about the summoning a Gemling in gameboard. Overview Gemlings can be summoned by matching 4 gems in a line or the Spirit Summon. The summoned Gemling have the same primary type of the matched gems. For example, a Fire-type Gemling will be summoned after matching 4 red gems in a line. While the summon, except the Spirit Summon usually is performed during the middle/combo time after spending a Move, it's rarely occurred during the enemy's turn seeing how most enemies do not have an ability to remove an object but Bombers; which can cause some gem-matchings to have a chance to summon Gemling(s) by their Bombs that leave blank spaces after the explosion. Special Moves The Gemlings summoned by otherwise mentioned below will have the Special MoveRainbowtail 2.2 Now Live!. Double Blast A Gemling summoned by matching up gems forming an L/T/+(cross) pattern will have the Double Blast ability and is seen with its translucent replica around it. When the Gemling with this ability has blasted out, it'll still remain in gameboard after the first blast attack and then will perform an extra blast attack when all movable objects, including the Gemling itself are fallen off to bottom, without matching any gems in matching forms. The extra blast attack comes before the actual combo time and enemy's turn. Double blast power in tutorial (1.0.8.2).png Double blast power in tutorial 2 (1.0.8.2).png Double blast power in tutorial 3 (1.0.8.2).png Chain Blast A Gemling summoned by matching up five gems in a line will have the Chain Blast ability and is seen with the aura around it which has the color of the Gemling's primary type. It performs multiple blast attacks as makes a trail of its clones as it moves. Unlike Double Blast, the ability won't be activated during the Rainbow Rush or after getting blasted by other Gemling's blast. Also, a Gemling with 0 movement cannot make any profits with this ability. Spirit walk power in tutorial (1.0.8.2).png Spirit walk power in tutorial 2 (1.0.8.2).png Spirit walk power in tutorial 3 (1.0.8.2).png Friend Leader 's Cloyver is ready]] Friend Leader is an additional Gemling borrowed by a NPC or other player. Once the Facebook account has connected, the player may borrow Gemlings of their Facebook friends who connected their own Facebook accounts in-game. The Friend Leader will jump out at the start of the level along with the player's Leader Gemling. It can be selected before starting a level and it will be placed on a turquoise platform at the right end in a level. In gameboard, the Leader Skill can also affect the Friend Leader. However, the Spiritbar of Friend Leader, a.k.a. Friendship BarRainbowtail 2.5 Game Balance Update! can only be charged by cleaning any gems and there is no other method known to fill the bar, or summon it. The player may receive a gift by clearing a level with a Friend Leader, which contains a small amount of and the player can re-obtain it from a friend every 8 hours. If a Facebook friend cleared the level with the player's Leader Gemling, the player can collect 15 from the Friends section, as a reward of helping them. The player cannot borrow their Friend Leaders if they're offline in-game, except Shea, Quiroro and CJ who are online forever. NPC's Gemling Shea, Quiroro and CJ are the first three friends the player can acquire without connecting their own Facebook account. The following is the list of levels required to be cleared in order to unlock them and their Friend Leaders: * Shea - Cloyver: 3-5 Heavy Armor * Quiroro - Quiroro himself: 6-5 The Lurker * CJ - one of current Daily Gemlings in Shop with highest cost: 9-5 Absolute Solitude Trivia *Before the legacy version 2.2, the summoned Gemlings could have different evolutionary stages regardless of its current stage, depending on the shape of each special pattern. However, if the Gemling's stage is lower than the stage the pattern will summon, the current stage of the Gemling will be summoned instead. For example, matching 5 gems in a line for a stage 1 Gemling will summon a stage 1 instead of a stage 3. The following lists the special patterns with the results: ** 4 gems in a line: Stage 1 Gemling ** L or T or +(cross) shape: Stage 2 Gemling ** 5 gems in a line: Stage 3 Gemling *In legacy version, the Double Blast and Chain Blast originally were called "double blast power""50% chance to be spirit summoned with '''double blast power'."'' - Overcharge, the Callagoon line's trait in legacy version and "spirit walk power""50% chance to be spirit summoned with '''spirit walk power'."'' - Spiritwalker, the Qirin line's trait in legacy version respectively. *In legacy version, Shea originally had an Electroslug instead of a Cloyver. *In case of the NPC's Gemlings in legacy version, their Gemlings' stats (within fixed ranges), level up bonus stats and traits (if Very Rare or lower) were randomly set whenever the player accesses the friend's Gemling selection part, and their Gemlings' levels were set after the enemy's level in a level, up to 3. References Category:Contents